Anyone who has strung a guitar with a string through body understands the plight and struggle that goes along with the procedure. Stringing in this matter entails holding the guitar up in such a fashion that one can see light coming through the body to carefully guide the string through from the back to the front. There are certain facets and lips within the bodies of string through guitars that make this operation quite a chore. It is very easy for the strings to get caught while stringing.